The purposes of this project are (1) to extend an existing city-wide network to State and County Health departments and Clinical Laboratory sites and laboratories; (2) to use this network to improve the speed, efficiency and completeness of state mandated communicable disease reporting and to increase the availability of immunization data to increase rate of immunization among eligible patients; (3) to test and demonstrate the use of standards including LOINC laboratory test result codes, HL7 message standards and a set of implementation guidelines currently being developed by the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention and a consortium of Northeast states; and (4) to evaluate the benefits of this network on both the health care providers and laboratory producers and public health departments. Specifically, the contractor will extend the existing Indianapolis Network for Health Care to the Indiana State Public Health Department, to the Marion County Public Health department, and to a number of large clinical laboratories. The linkages will also provide clinicians on the Indianapolis Network for Health Care better access to immunization data from health departments. This public health/private health connection will enable the electronic reporting of communicable diseases from high volume Marion County clinical laboratories, to the relevant public health departments. These efforts will demonstrate the technology and provide insights and exportable solutions to the problems encountered.